The War
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Commander Hwang Sung Kyung is dead, leaving command of the Korean Military into the hands of Hong Yunseong. But is he ready to carry the lives of thousands of troops on his shoulders, along with the love of the woman of his dreams? Dead.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Soul Calibur! And Soul Blade! Not you, Namco! Meeee!!

After listening to Angels and Airwaves and watching Lord of the Rings movies, I felt like writing something different from Search for the Sword (another fanfic of mine being updated at an alarmingly slow rate) that takes place during a fictional Japanese/Korean war. Violence and angst will ensue, not to mention (most likely) a few love interests throughout the thing. Hehe.

REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I will never know what you think if you don't TELL ME!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"General Hong, we've got a status report."

"Shoot. I mean, uh, I'm listening."

Recently appointed to General, 18-year-old Hong Yun-seong was finding it hard to keep up with the flow of command. Hwang, his commander and best friend, had endless faith in the young man, and appointed him the highest position in the military, General.

Although his fighting skill was close to unbeatable, Yun-seong wasn't confident his ability to lead was good enough to help the Korean Military prevail.

"General Hong, we've got bad news. The Japanese have landed on our shores," reported Captain Hyeon. "There was a showdown, and–"

"And what?" Yun-seong asked, his heart sinking. Hwang was stationed near there.

"There was heavy casualties on both sides, my Lord, but–"

"What about Hwang? Is he alright?" Yun-seong demanded. He grabbed the man by his collar and shook him lightly. "What happened? Don't hold out on me, Captain!"

"General... I'm afraid you're correct, sir. Commander Hwang was ambushed, and... he was shot down by crossbow units. His entire unit was routed and obliterated," the Captain said, a pained expression on his face.

Yun-seong let the man go and the Captain quickly scrambled out of his chambers, leaving the young man to his anguish.

"Um, General Hong, one more thing. Commander Hwang made it clear that should anything happen to him, that you were to be named Commander.

"Damn it, Hwang," Yun-seong swore, angrily pulling on his hair. "What the hell are we going to do? What am I going to do? I can't command an army! I just can't!"

Yun-seong fought back the burn of tears in his eyes and sat down on his bed, wanting to pull the covers over his head and pass the responsibility, the weight of the world on his shoulders, onto somebody else. Somebody more qualified.

He wasn't a leader. He wasn't any good at organizing anything. All he could do was fight. Fight to the death, easy. But lead an army? Carry the lives of his fellow soldiers and friends on his back? He was only eighteen, he had just come of age! What was he supposed to do, lead his army to their deaths?

The Japanese outnumbered the Korean Military vastly. Yun-seong knew the only thing saving the Koreans was Hwang, and he was gone. He took a deep breath and furiously tousled his hair, a habit he always did when he was frustrated.

Surrender would be the easiest thing to do, he thought. If I give up and bring everyone home, at least we don't have to die in vain. Everyone here has something to lose, if I can at least get everyone back they can spend their numbered days with their family. That's all I can do.

Yun-seong rose to his feet and left the room, not realizing that having to step out of Hwang's omniscient shadow had transformed him in a way. He didn't have Hwang to turn to; he really didn't have anyone. He was the commander of an army, and commanders could never show fear. Commanders had to be brave and courageous, ready to fight to the last man.

Hwang was a man. Yun-seong was a frightened little boy. There was a significant difference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it, the prologue's done. Ch 1 will be up as soon as I get around to writing it (could take a while)!!

As you can imagine Yun-seong's pretty messed up right about now and it's gonna take a miracle for him to sprout some cajones and become a man soon enough to lead an army into a glorious victory. But if he fails he'll be leading several thousand men to their untimely demise, which isn't what an 18-year-old kid wants on their shoulders.

More characters will show up (eventually); IDK if Soul Edge is even going to be a factor in this at all, but the definite bad guys will show up eventually.

But remember, dear readers- I'm still in the planning stage of the story here, this prologue took about 20 minutes to write, I can use some definite ideas!! Tell me what you'd like to see, I'll see if I can work it in somewhere (unless it's something really wacky) so REVIEW!! PLEASEE!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Soul Calibur! And Soul Blade! Not you, Namco! Meeee!!

Here I am, panicking because I haven't started writing Ch 2 yet, and it turns out I haven't even uploaded Ch 2. Sorry!

REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I will never know what you think if you don't TELL ME!!

This is Ch 1, last chapter was the prologue. Hwang has been killed by a Japanese soldier, and now Yun-seong's in charge of the entire army. Nope, he's still not thrilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Commander. You OK?"

"Huh?"

A very sleepy Commander Hong Yun-seong sat up, quickly peeling a map of the northern bases off his cheek. He was supposed to be finding a way to infiltrate the enemy's camp and steal their supplies; instead, he fell asleep. He wasn't cut out for this.

"You OK, sleepyhead?" Mina teased, sitting across from him and grinning at his face.

"I'm exhausted," Yun-seong groaned, running a hand through his hair and shuffling through the papers in front of him. "I'm the youngest ranking person in this damn army, and I'm in charge of everyone's ass. Why does this always happen to me?"

Mina grinned and took one of the maps from the younger man's hand, studying it. "Do a pincer attack," she suggested.

"Huh?" Yun-seong asked.

"Pincer attack. Attack from both sides of the base and rendezvous in the middle," Mina said, smiling. "Wow, you might be right, Yun-seong. What the hell did my dad teach you?"

"How to fight," Yun-seong muttered. "This is the stuff they teach you in the military, not the dojo. I'm totally at a loss here, Mina."

"I can tell," Mina chuckled.

Yun-seong sighed and picked another map up. "Alright, this one's an attack base... meaning they're the ones with the armed guys who're waiting behind the gates to stab our troops- my troops- to death. How do we get in there?"

"You tell me, Commander. I'm second-in-command, remember? I take orders from you. Although I don't like to admit it," Mina added. "You've got this in you, Yun-seong, why else would Hwang have appointed you Commander?"

"Nepotism?" Yun-seong guessed. Mina scowled at him and Yun-seong sighed again. "Look, this is all really frustrating, alright? I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be doing and the fact that my best friend had so much faith in me is putting me under a lot of pressure! If I screw up I kill tons of people! Their blood's gonna be on MY hands! You try dealing with that kind of responsibility, Mina!"

"Yun-seong, do me a favor, will ya?"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up and quit crying about it. You're the commander now whether you like it or not. So get over yourself and win this war, dammit. You've always wanted to be a hero, now's your chance to prove it," Mina said flatly, folding her arms. "Don't give me that look! You know I'm right! If you'd just have some FAITH in yourself, you'd be able to do stuff like this in your sleep. Give it another shot."

Yun-seong groaned and reluctantly looked down at the maps. His eyes were staring at the papers in front of him, but he wasn't able to concentrate. Focus, he ordered himself.

Mina stood up and patted his back gently. "Yun-seong, Hwang had a lot of faith in you. He never would have given you this kind of responsibility if he didn't think you could handle it. Apparently he didn't think I could," she added bitterly.

Yun-seong looked up and grinned at her. "Wanna trade?" he offered.

Mina shook her head and playfully smacked the side of his head. "No. Now concentrate. Help us get those bases. We can't have our troops running around the battlefield like ants; those Japanese bastards are gonna have a field day and it'll be on your watch. You want that to happen?"

"No, of course I don't," Yun-seong moaned, and flopped down on the table, his forehead smacking against the hard wood. "Ow..." he whined. "I can't do this, Mina, I can't do this..."

"YES YOU CAN!" Mina groaned, becoming frustrated. "Just concentrate, alright? Give it some time, you'll think of something!"

"Can't YOU think of something?"

"No. It's not my job, remember?" Mina grinned, although she really wished she was in charge. How could Hwang not have appointed her? Why didn't he trust her enough? Did he think she wasn't capable of such responsibility?

"Dammit, Mina..." Yun-seong sighed and stared at the maps until his eyes watered, trying to burn the image into his mind. "Alright, for the attack bases... what if we... what if we tried using bombs?"

"Bombs? We don't have bombs," Mina said.

"Can't we get some weapon technicians in here then? Don't tell me there's nobody in Korea who knows how to make a damn bomb!" Yun-seong grumbled. "The Japanese have bombs!"

"Yes, they do, but they're also much more economically gifted than we are, meaning they've got money to hire weapon technicians," Mina reminded him. "We don't have the money or the brainpower to make this kind of stuff."

"Well, when you put it THAT way, let's just set the damn base on fire!" Yun-seong suggested, growing impatient. "That's primative enough! We can afford to light a few fires, can't we?"

"It'd kill the guys inside the base, but it'd also ruin the base itself, not to mention all the supplies," Mina pointed out. "If we only knew which base was the main base... THEN we could torch it for sure!"

"It was so much easier when I just had to kill enemies. Now I've gotta do all the thinking behind it, too," Yun-seong sighed. "Alright, enough moping, you're right, I can think of something."

"Alright! You're finally showing some confidence!" Mina grinned. She gave his shoulder a playful shake and sat down next to him again, studying one of the maps over his broad shoulder.

"Huh... if we set up an ambush party here, we can distract the guys defending the attack base there. If we send a strong enough unit to break down the gates and kill the base defense unit stationed in there... then we can take the base!" Yun-seong finished, and looked up to see Mina's reaction.

"See what I mean?! You can do this!" Mina said excitedly. "That's a great idea, Yun-seong, you CAN do this! Have a little more confidence in yourself!"

Yun-seong blushed a little at the unexpected praise and quickly looked down at the maps again so Mina couldn't see his flaming cheeks. "Well, that's what commanders do, right?" he said, and grinned.

Mina smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "You can do this, Yun-seong, I know you can," she said. She patted his back again and left the room, leaving the embarrassed young commander to his strategy planning.

Yun-seong sighed and sat up, his face still feeling hot. Stop dawdling and concentrate, he ordered himself. He stole one more glance at Mina and quickly stared back down at the desk, a big smile spreading across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it. Ch 2 will be up as soon as I get around to writing it (could take a while)!!

Pretty much everyone can guess the pairing by now (heheh) but more characters will show up (eventually); IDK if Soul Edge is even going to be a factor in this at all, but the definite bad guys will show up eventually.

But remember, dear readers- I'm still in the planning stage of the story here, this prologue took about 20 minutes to write, I can use some definite ideas!! Tell me what you'd like to see, I'll see if I can work it in somewhere (unless it's something really wacky) so REVIEW!! PLEASEE!!


	3. Chapter 2

A'ight, I know I've been dead for quite a while on here, but tada, I return, bringing a big fat chapter with me. xD Aren't you glad?? This chapter was originally gonna have some fighting in it, but instead I cut the battle in half. So you get half the battle in this update and the other half in Ch 4. Aren't I great? xD

And once again, I don't own Soul Calibur or its associates, if you don't like Yun-seong/Mina (it's one-sided, but it's still there) then go away! Or leave me a funny flame telling me how bad I suck. I love those!! xD

Two things- 1, all +Japanese+ is written in +thingies+. 2, Fujiyoshi is the Japanese emperor, I made him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yun-seong turned over in her bed restlessly. Despite the bedsheet covering him being only thin, it was still unbearably hot, causing him to toss and turn throughout the night.

With a sigh, he settled against the stiff cot and stared up at the top of the tent, trying to focus on sleep.

He could hear Mina right now- You need to sleep, we can't have you falling asleep on us!

Oh, Mina... I wish I was half the guy Hwang was, Yun-seong thought sadly. When he had first met Mina, he was told she was "Hwang's girl", and therefore strictly off-limits.

But the two became close friends, and Yun-seong realized he had fallen in love with her a little too late. After Hwang's death, Mina had been a tearful wreck, crying and unable to think about anything that wasn't Hwang-related.

Yun-seong had been the best friend; he was the shoulder for Mina to cry on, the friend she could turn to, to hug her and tell her everything would work out in the end. He held her, listened to her cry and reminince about Hwang, while he felt his own heart break as a result.

But now this was the present; Hwang's name could now be spoken without Mina breaking into tears, so it was time to concentrate on the war once more. Yun-seong sighed and rolled over, grunting as the pole supporting the cot poked him in his back.

"Ow," he mumbled, and rubbed his forehead in exhaustion, wiping his sweaty palms against his shorts. It was very hot; Yun-seong kicked his blanket off and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to force himself to fall asleep, trying not to think about the fact that tomorrow may be his last day alive.

The silence of the entire camp was also irritating him, and he found himself staring up through the darkness, listening for any sort of sound. Nothing. He closed his eyes again in an effort to catch some sleep, but his eyelids sprang open again a few minutes later.

"DAMMIT!" Yun-seong roared angrily, standing up in the darkness and kicking the ground beneath his feet. "ARRRGH!! I CAN'T DO THIS!!"

Exhausted from his screaming, Yun-seong fell back onto the bed, his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. "I can't do this," he whispered to himself, covering his sweaty face with his damp hands. "I can't send all those soldiers to their deaths... I just can't..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander Hong?"

Yun-seong turned and met the eyes of Captain Hyeon, one of his main advisors, standing with a grave expression on his face.

"Hey, Hyeon. What's up?" Yun-seong asked, hoping he didn't look too tired. He had managed to sleep for a little while, but not nearly long enough.

"Well, Commander, the Japanese army seems to have realized we're mobilizing, and they've sent troops out to meet ours."

"Saw that one coming," Yun-seong said. "Alright, what should we do?"

"Um, you tell me, Commander, I'm just a Captain, remember?" Captain Hyeon said, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Shaddup. Alright fine, let's get ready to go," Yun-seong decided, standing up and scanning the faces of the Korean army. His army. He noticed a familiar face was absent.

"Where's Mina?" Yun-seong asked, looking around.

"I have no idea, sir," Captain Hyeon admitted.

"That's weird," Yun-seong said. "She wouldn't wuss out on me, would she?"

"Of course she wouldn't," a female voice promptly responded. Yun-seong turned around and smiled for the first time all day.

"Mina!" Yun-seong said, relieved. Captain Hyeon smiled and quickly excused himself, figuring he'd leave the two alone.

Mina looked the younger man up and down and sighed. "Yun-seong, you look nervous and exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Yun-seong shook his head. "I tried, but..." His voice dropped to a whisper and Mina had to move closer to hear him. "Mina, do you think we stand a chance here?"

Mina quickly nodded. "Of course we do! The troops are experienced, Yun-seong, and this is just a simple base raid. We'll be fine, alright? Don't worry."

Yun-seong sighed. "Easy for you to say, Mi. You're not in control of all these guys."

"You'll be fine," Mina assured. "C'mon, relax. This isn't like you."

"'Cause I'm scared shitless," Yun-seong admitted.

"Well, stop," Mina said. "Hwang wouldn't have made you Commander if he didn't think you could handle it. So just calm down and when we get out there, don't get scared, alright?"

Yun-seong sighed. "If you say so, Mi." He glanced over at the troops and outside. "It's light outside, how come we haven't mobilized yet?"

"Umm, they're waiting on you," Mina reminded. "You're Commander, right?"

"Oh. Right," Yun-seong said. "Uhh..." He turned to his troops, all of which were staring at him with looks of disbelief and contempt. Not a single face in the entire army showed respect.

Mina noticed this and scowled.

Yun-seong didn't want to give into his despair, but the fact that his own army didn't respect him was becoming more and more obvious as their glares and scowls grew.

"Alright, all of you," Mina finally exploded, storming up next to Yun-seong and glaring at the army. "I can tell what each and every one of you dicks are thinking. You think Yun-seong can't handle this. Yun-seong's a brave guy and I can tell you he's got more balls than any of you stupid pussies in this room. Yun-seong's your Commander now; so either respect him or get out. That's an order."

Yun-seong looked at Mina in suprise. She smiled at him and turned back to the soldiers. "Nobody's leaving? I thought so. This ain't playing around, boys, this is war. Listen to Yun-seong or you die. Make your decision."

"Give me a break! He's just a kid!" yelled someone from the second row. "He can't even stand up for himself! He's got you fighting his battles for him!"

Mina made to attack the bastard who said that, but Yun-seong put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's OK, Mina, I can do this," he said. He turned to face his army.

"Look, I know you're upset because Hwang's dead, but I am too! Hwang was my best friend and I never in a million years thought anything would happen to kill him. So this whole Commander thing is pretty new to me. All I'm asking is you guys give me a chance. I mean, c'mon, I haven't screwed up yet. If you're that determined to hate me, then hate me after I screw up," Yun-seong said.

Mina grinned. "He's right, guys. Give him a chance," she added.

"I guess we can do that," one of the troops said. "I was in Hong's unit when he was still a General... and he wasn't bad. I'm willing to see what he's got."

"Yeah, what the hell do we have to lose? Let's give the kid a shot!" called another.

Yun-seong grinned. "You guys mean it? Alright, then let's go!"

The troops cheered and got up, preparing to leave for battle. Captain Hyeon smiled and patted Yun-seong's shoulder and left.

Yun-seong quickly shook himself back into reality and grabbed his sword, the same one Mina had given him about two years ago. It wasn't just the fact that Mina gave him the sword, but the sword was well-balanced and fun to fight with.

"Well, you've got their respect," Mina said from behind Yun-seong, startling him slightly. "I'm serious, Yun-seong, there was some real respect in their eyes. Don't let them down, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Yun-seong said. "Y'know, Mi, this is the first battle I've fought in that I haven't been excited about."

Mina smiled and fell into step next to him, as they headed outside to join the military. "Awww, c'mon, Yun-seong, you'll be OK. And I'll be right there with you the whole time if something happens, alright?"

Yun-seong nodded. "Are you really going out like that?" he asked, referring to Mina's short top and split skirt. "Not much protection..."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Man, you sound like Hwang when you nag like that. I'll be fine, the only guy who's ever gotten in range of Scarlet Thunder is Hwang," she laughed.

"And me," Yun-seong pointed out. "I've kicked your ass in practice battles before!"

"Only 'cause I went easy on you," Mina grinned.

"Shut up! You did not! I beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you beat up a girl. Congratulations."

Yun-seong scowled. There was no winning when it came to Mina...

...just something else about her that he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander! They're here!" Hyeon gasped, running up to Yun-seong. "They've already set up their camp! They'll be here in no time!"

"Shoot," Yun-seong said. "Alright, tell them to get in position."

Hyeon nodded and ran off again. Mina turned to Yun-seong and held him by his shoulders.

"Alright, Commander, now's your chance to prove yourself. But don't get yourself hurt, alright? I don't want to lose any more friends," Mina said. She never got a chance to say goodbye to Hwang, only told him "go kick ass" before they seperated, and she never saw him alive again. She wasn't making that mistake again.

Yun-seong understood, and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Mi, I'll be fine. C'mon, I'm Yun-seong. I never lose."

Mina sighed an exasperated sigh. "And it's that attitude that makes me think you're gonna get your ass kicked." She poked him in the chest. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Yun-seong groaned. It was reassuring to see she cared, but still...

Yun-seong looked around his main camp. "All this crap to take out a supply base? I can do it myself and save us all the trouble," he said to Mina, who rolled her eyes.

"And what if you get ambushed, hot shot?" Mina asked.

"I kick their asses!" Yun-seong boasted. "C'mon, Mi, I'm the toughest guy we've got out here. Nobody can take me out."

"Cept that guy with the crossbow! Get down!" Mina screamed, and pushed Yun-seong to the ground and dove down next to him.

"Mina!! What the-- HEY!!" Yun-seong yelled, as Mina grabbed Scarlet Thunder and chased after the archer, who realized he got caught and was running away.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!!" Mina screamed.

Yun-seong couldn't help but laugh. It sounded dumb to laugh at something as serious as war, but the sight of Mina chasing the archer down was too funny to not watch.

"Quit running away!" Mina screamed, and lunged at the archer, who turned around and shot another arrow at her feet. Mina yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Hey! What're you trying to pull!?" Mina demanded angrily.

"Stupid Korean bitch! Lucky for us you don't know what I'm saying!"+ The archer responded in Japanese.

Mina couldn't understand Japanese, but Yun-seong could. +"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!?"+ Yun-seong screamed in perfect Japanese, drawing his sword and advancing towards the arrogant archer. +"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! GOT IT!?"+

Mina gasped. "You speak Japanese?"

Yun-seong turned and nodded. "Yeah, I never told you? My dad taught it to me, he lived in Japan for a while. Said it would come in handy. Now I see why." He shot a dirty look at the Japanese archer, making a hasty retreat.

"I'm not too sure if that's a good thing, Seong," Mina said, looking at him strangely. "Don't advertise it, alright?"

"Wait, what's bad about me speaking Japanese? Isn't that a good thing?" Yun-seong asked. "I mean, y'know, I can understand them, that's gonna come in handy..."

Mina shrugged. "Well, whatever. I think it's useful, but nowadays with all the suspicions on the Japanese..."

"Mina, I'm not Japanese!" Yun-seong protested. "Why the hell are you freaking out? I was telling him to fuck off for calling you a bitch!"

"HE CALLED ME A WHAT!?" Mina screamed, all concerns with Yun-seong's newly discovered bilinguality forgotten. "THAT BASTARD CALLED ME A BITCH AND HE'S STILL ALIVE!?"

Yun-seong yelped in partial fear (Mina was very scary when she was angry) and tried to calm her down. "I told him off, Mi, relax!!" he begged, but Mina shook him off furiously, brandishing Scarlet Thunder like a crazy person.

"I'LL SHOW THOSE BASTARDS WHO THEY'RE MESSING WITH!! GRRRR!!" Mina growled.

"Mina, c'mon, calm down! Sticks and stones, remember!?" Yun-seong whined, chasing after her.

"Would you quit whining?" Mina grumbled, turning around to face her younger compatriot. "You might be the Commander but you sure aren't the boss off--"

"MINAAAAA!! DUCK!!!" Yun-seong screamed.

Up in a tall tree, one that is so tall and mighty it doesn't have a name, because the author's too lazy to think of one, sat about half a dozen archers, all aiming their bows at Seung Mina. Neither one seemed to be aware of Yun-seong's presence, and one of them called+"FIRE!"+.

"Huh? Yun-seong, what do you want-- AAAHH!"

Yun-seong watched in horror as three arrows rained down from the air, one of them hitting Mina in her shoulder, the arrow head embedding itself into her bloody flesh.

Still, it would take one hell of a lot more than one measly arrow to take down Seung Mina. "SHIT! FUCK! YOU ASSHOLES ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Mina screamed, wincing horribly, but keeping her grip on Scarlet Thunder.

"DAMN! FIRE AGAIN! KILL HER!"+ called the same archer from before.

Yun-seong didn't bother to hesitate this time, and tackled a bewildered Mina to the ground, shielding her body with his larger one and protecting her from further harm.

"Y-Yun-seong?" Mina asked in shock.

Yun-seong realized his face was about half an inch away from Mina's, and his arm brushed against the stem of the wooden arrow in Mina's skin. "Are you OK?" he managed to say.

"Never better," Mina whimpered. "Oh, god, Yun-seong... Yun-seong, get the hell out of the way..."

"Huh?" Yun-seong asked. "What are you talking ab..." With a horrible squelching sound, at least three arrows plunged into Yun-seong's back, causing the young man's body to slump down on top of Mina.

"Yun-seong? Oh my god, speak to me, say something," Mina begged, her own throbbing shoulder forgotten. "Oh, Yun-seong, please be OK, wake up!"

Yun-seong's right eyelid fluttered open. "M...ee...nuh..." he gasped.

Mina bit her lip in anger and worry. She'd get Yun-seong help later, but right now they were still sitting targets for those bastard archers.

Unfortunately Yun-seong's body was much too heavy for her to move, let alone carry. The only thing she could do to get these damn archers to go away was to pretend to be dead, and hope they wouldn't think to confirm the bodies.

"Good! They're dead! C'mon, let's go get lunch, I'm starved,"+ said one of the men as they hopped out of the tree.

"Me too. Fucked up, for kids to be fighting like this,"+ another replied.

"Fujiyoshi's lost his mind. Too bad we had to kill that Korean woman,"+ said the first man.

Mina squeezed her eyes shut, now desperately wishing for the first time in her life for the ability to understand Japanese. The footsteps sounded like they were walking in the opposite direction, but in order to look she would have to tilt her head, which she couldn't do with Yun-seong on top of her.

YUN-SEONG. He'd been hit with at least three arrows, he needed immediate medical attention. Mina grunted in pain as she tried to shove the younger man's body off her own as gently as possible.

She managed to squeeze herself out from under him without disturbing him, and her hand jumped to her mouth in shock seeing his bloody back. The three arrows were the same as the one currently wedged in her own arm; they'd been tricked, ambushed, and injured by six measly archers, of all people.

Hoisting Yun-seong's arm around her shoulder, and wrapping her good arm tightly around his waist, Mina sighed and looked at the young man, his head bowed, rolling lazily around his neck with every move. "Maybe you were right, buddy," she murmured. "Maybe we're not ready for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaah, I love wrecking Yun-seong's life. But you know it'll always work out in the end for our boy! (or will it??) Ch3 done! Woohoo for me!! And yesh, I hope you could make out the romance hints here and there ;) Woohoo Yun-seong/Mina!! And if you disagree, and hate Yun-seong/Mina, then leave me a big fat flame about how I suck, those are always great xD

Hehe. I'll update soon; thanks for all the support and suggestions along the way! Sorry about the super long wait for the update; but I'm not working right now so I'll have plenty of spare time to goof off and type. Haha.

Anyway, peace out and drop me a review along the way! xD


End file.
